Anonymous Nightmares
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Gray receives an anonymous letter and, while he isn't too bothered about who wrote it, it leads him to some very interesting revelations. GrayXNatsu with a little GrayxMany others in the passing.


Despite saying I wouldn't write Fairy Tail, I finally caved and did... but how could I not with such a tempting challenge on fairytailmania! This is quite a ways off from what my original idea was but I finally finished it! And who knows, I may even go back and write my original idea some other time! Anyway, here's the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Anonymous Nightmares**

Gray could swear Loki's eyes would fall out if he opened them any widder as he watched him read the love letter they had found on the bar.

It wasn't that unusual that love letters were left at the guild and it was even less unusual that those letters were left for Loki. That explained why, practically by reflex, Loki had been the one to open the letter without even bothering to check who it was for. It also explained why Gray was so surprised at the reaction it was getting.

"What are you so shocked about?! This happens to you all the time!" he said, ripping the letter out of Loki's hands and quickly reading over it. "Hey! This is adressed to me!"

"That's what I'm so shocked about!" Loki proclaimed.

Gray narrowed his eyes and started to make a fist.

"No, I didn't mean it that way! It's just that I'm so used to being the one they're adressed to!" He quickly explained.

This was somewhat unusual. Usually, Loki wouldn't even have bothered setting the record straight and would have contented himself with a counter attack. But his appology wasn't as unusual as what happened next.

"Really, it doesn't surprise me that you would get one," he continued. "You're really quite attractive."

"Stop hitting on me," Gray said irritably, distractedly reading the letter which, he discovered, was anonymous.

"I wasn't, but now that you mention it….," he leered at him, eyeing his sculpted, exposed stomach. "I don't usually go for guys but for you I'd make an exception."

"Aren't you supposed to be after Lucy?" he said, not taking Loki's advances seriously for obvious reasons.

"Yeah well, things with her aren't going that quickly…,"he said a bit withdrawn before snapping his attention back to Gray. "If things don't go well with 'mystery person'…," he nodded towards the letter. "Wanna give me a try?" he asked, slipping his hand up Gray's thigh.

"Shove off!" Gray told him venemously as he viciously shoved the assaulting hand away. "If you touch me again, I swear you won't have a hand left to touch ANYBODY with! And I'm not planning on pursuing 'mystery person' anyway!"

He stormed off angrily and ran into Lucy.

"Hey! Watch it!" she told him indignantly.

"Sorry," he said moodily. "And would you tell your damn boyfriend to stop hitting on me!"

"Boyfriend?" she asked, looking into the guild and spotting Loki who waved at her. She instantly understood who he was referring to. "He's not my boyfriend!" she said angrily. "But… I can understand why he would hit on you.," she added as an afterthought.

"Whatever," Gray said, continuing on his way before freezing in his tracks. "Wait, what?!"

"Well honestly…you're kinda… yummy," she explained, searching for her words a little but seeming unembarrassed by what she had just said. "You're like, the only guy here that I have any kind of attraction to. Even if falling for you is a little risky…," she told him.

He blinked. "Did you write this?" he asked showing her the letter.

She looked it over.

"No. I did have a small crush on you but the letter I thought of giving you was nowhere near this tacky. But anyway, I didn't give it to you in the end because of… oh um, nevermind,"she said handing back the letter and walking into the guild.

"…And she said all that with a straight face," Gray said in disbelief.

"Who said all what with a straight face?" Mirajane asked as she walked by.

"Oh nothing. Lucy just said that… hey Mira, did you see who dropped off this letter?" he asked.

"Hmm? No. What is it?"

"An anonymous love letter," he told her. Originally, he had been going to throw it away and forget about it but, in light of recent events, he figured he'd better get to the bottom of this.

"Oh! Someone finally got up the nerve to tell you! I didn't think anyone would what with…,"she trailed off at the blank look he was giving her. "Well, I suppose you wouldn't know but there's quite a Gray fanclub! And it's not just girls, you know," she said with a giggle and a wink before looking thoughtful. "Let's see… I know Levi's always had a thing for you, and the other day I heard Loki and Gazille talking….Oh! And once Kana got up and sang a song about you, a rather provacative one if I do say so, after a particularly large drinking binge during a girl's night out at a karaoke bar, and then, of course, there's-"

"Umm… are you sure you should be telling me all this," he cut her off.

"I suppose not but I don't take you as the type to use any of this against them," she told him with a smile. "I've got to get back to the bar," she told him before head towards the guild with a wave.

"Hey Mira?" he stopped her right before she went in without even thinking about what he was doing. "Do you…well, umm… you know…" he muttered looking embarrassed by what he was asking.

"Like you?" she asked, still smiling. "You're a great person but, I've got to say, Natsu's more my type."

With that she disappeared.

'Natsu!' thought Gray.

This whole thing was starting to get to him and, what with everyone acting so weird, there was one person he could count on to treat him the same way as always.

As he walked, or jogged, toward the fire mage's appartment, Gray was thinking about the letter. He didn't really care who had written it because, whoever it was, he didn't think it would change the way he already felt. His heart had long since decided who it was beating for but he figured he at least owed this person a face-to-face rejection seeing as they were apparently the only one in his supposed fan base to have enough guts to say something. He needed to figure out who this person was first though.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of a door he knew well. He glanced at his watch and realized that Natsu must be barely waking up at this time. He wasn't exactly known as an early riser. He grinned and knocked.

He could hear some banging around inside before the door was flung open and a fiery red-head glared at him upon regonizing who was bugging him so early in his day.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled out.

"Oh nothing. Just figured I might get a kick outta making you get up earlier than you needed to," he replied smirking.

"I'll have you know I've been up for hours," Natsu told him, walking towards the kitchen as he yawned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Right," Gray answered skeptically, eyeing the path of destruction leading to Natsu's bedroom. The crashes he had heard had almost certainly been caused by Natsu stumbling out of bed. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What are you really doing here?" Natsu asked, his mouth full, as he walked back into the main room holding a half eaten turkey leg.

"Everyone is acting weird and I just wanted to make sure you were normal," he told him honestly. "So…, still love me?" he asked teasingly, grin widdening.

Natsu's mouth dropped open, his face flushed and he was frozen for about 3 seconds before running over to Gray, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving his fist in his face. "Are you fucking crazy!? What kind of a stupid question is that!? You damn well know I don't!"

'Same old Natsu,' Gray thought. "Nice to know I'm still despised. At least someone is acting normal."

And although he had already known what Natsu would say, it hurt anyway.

Natsu frowned. "What's this all about?" he asked, showing his rare, intuitive side, mainly revealed to those closest to him.

"It's all cause of this stupid letter," Gray said handing the letter to Natsu who read it surprisingly quickly.

Natsu's face flushed again and he burnt the letter to a crisp.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Gray asked standing up.

Natsu eyes widdened when he realized what he had done.

"Oh! Um… well you don't want to date that person anyway," Natsu grumbled and turned away from Gray.

"And just why not?"

"Well, I dunno… it's kinda lame to send a love letter. They didn't even write their name. I mean, I think an 'in person' confession means more and… well, I always thought you preferred the more gutsy type…" he trailed off, looking anywhere but Gray.

'Well, he definitely got that right..' Gray thought bitterly. His problem seemed to be that the gutsy type just wasn't into him. "Well, I never get any 'in person' confessions, so maybe I figured why not?" Gray lied.

"Yeah… maybe I should appologize about that…now's as good a time as any…," Natsu said running his hand threw his hair sheepishly.

"Appologize for what?" Gray asked, intrigued.

"The no confession thing…" Natsu muttered.

"How's that your fault?" Gray asked, increasingly confused about what was going through Natsu's head.

"Well I kinda… threatened your entire fanclub….," he said, his volume getting lower so that Gray had to move closer to hear the rest. "I umm…kinda told them I'd rip their heads off if they confessed…"

Gray frowned. He'd known Natsu didn't like him much but he'd never thought he disliked him so much that he'd do something like this just to try and make him unhappy. He knew he probably didn't want his next question answered but he couldn't help asking : "Why?"

"Well I… I've always known I never really stood a chance but…. I…I'm possesive! I can't help it!" Natsu said exasperated.

Gray froze. He couldn't BELIEVE what he was hearing.

"I mean…I know you weren't mine but… I WANTED you to be! I mean, I know I always act like I can't stand you and there are times when I can't but… well, you've always obviously disliked me and if I told you the truth… Fighting with you seemed like the only way to keep spending time with you…," Natsu finished.

"Why tell me now then?" Gray asked before realizing that that wasn't really what he had meant to ask.

"Umm… I didn't actually intend to tell you I loved you… it sorta spilled…" Natsu said looking confused and awfully calm after all he had said.

He loved him… Gray smiled.

And as Gray watched him puzzle it out, there was only one word that came to mind: ADORABLE.

He chuckled and pulled a still dreaming Natsu into a searing kiss. Natsu kissed back instinctively before pulling away in surprised when he processed what was happening.

"What are you doing?!" he asked shocked.

"I thought I was kissing you?" Gray answered smirking, pulling Natsu back towards him.

"But why?" Natsu grumbled. He didn't like being teased.

"Because I love you," Gray said without hesitation.

"You…?"

"Yeah. Still love me?"

Natsu paused for a second before chuckling.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" he answered seductively before kissing him passionately. "Course."

And then a very Natsu grin spread across his face. One that Gray couldn't resist as he tackled him to the floor….

oOoOo

"So about that letter," Natsu later said, lying in Gray's arms.

"What about it?" Gray asked. It all seemed very unimportant at the moment.

"Well, we have to find the person who wrote it," Natsu explained.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"It would appear I have someone's head to rip off."

* * *

a/n: So there it is! Here's a few things I'd like to say as an afterword.

First off, I know that many things in here are a little (a lot :S) OOC. There are some things I took out because I thought they was TOO ooc, and I'll give an example because I liked the line too much to let it go unsaid. Mirajane's line was originally : "Though I wouldn't kick you out of bed, I'd rather sleep with Natsu." before becoming: "You're a great person but, honestly, I'd rather sleep with Natsu." and finally : "You're a great person but, I've got to say, Natsu's more my type." which is the one in the text.

Second of all, I know that it's not extremely clear whether Gray likes Natsu before he kisses him and I didn't intend it to be. I think it's _pretty_ clear, I just didn't want it to be crystal.

Thirdly, I'd just like mention, in case you didn't figure it out, that Lucy and Mirajane are thinking of Natsu and his threat when they say the following lines: "Even if falling for you is a little risky…" , "I didn't give it to you in the end because of… oh um, nevermind" and "I didn't think anyone would what with…"

Finally, (yes I'm almost done!) I just want to say that my regular beta isn't part of this fandom and that, instead of finding a new one just for this, I posted unbeta-ed so please point out mistakes!! All other reviews are also greatly appreciated!!!!! (hint, hint)


End file.
